


Lapping the competition

by Zen531



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Group Sex, High School, Oral Sex, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen531/pseuds/Zen531
Summary: Enjoying the last days of her final year Hikari and her boyfriend Touji celebrate a track championship with Touji's team mates by fulfilling a long time fantasy no one expected of the class president. Sex ensues.





	Lapping the competition

Hikari bit her lip as she dug into her dufflebag, searching for the key ring that had fallen to the bottom, lost to mingle with her cellphone and a tin of mints. It was a sign of great respect and trust that she was given the keys, something bought with long, hard hours in the various clubs and councils working to make the school the best place it could be. And it was a good place to be, not the most prestigious or respected, but good. Hikari smiled to herself as she jostled with the lock and crept inside the dark hallway. Her parents had been so mad at her for throwing away the opportunity to go to somewhere better, somewhere her excellent grades and community outreach could have allowed her. But then she would not have Touji. It was a choice she made and not something she regretted. Besides... Hikari could not imagine doing this in one of thosehigh schools. She squirmed a bit at the thought of what she hoped was coming as she walked down the blackened hallways towards one of the washrooms, the light of her cellphone guiding her.

She would miss this place. It would only be a few more months until she left it forever, graduating to jump into a much bigger pond then the one she was used to. She didn't know what waited for her there or what she would do. But if she and Touji could survive living through an alien war she could probably manage college. Thinking about the war made Hikari think of the Pilots, now far away from here. Asuka had stayed for a year after the end of the war but this place was not for her, home to too many bad memories. She'd left for Germany with Shinji in tow, him being far more loyal to her then any country or place. It made Hikari sad to think about, it was often she wished she could have done more for them. But if they were alive and off finding happiness together, that was good enough. Shaking her head, Hikari flipped on the light and went into one of the stalls to change. Today was a happy day, a day of celebration, not something to be ruined by old pain.

Returning to her bag, she placed it atop the toilet seat and began to take out her change of clothes, already feeling the excitement start to build within her as she laid then out in a neat pile. It was a costume more than anything else, a parody of the school uniforms girls like her wore every day: Black nylon leggings that went up to her thighs (with more then a few tears in them, thank you Touji), a red-and-black plaid skirt so short it was little more then a wide frilly belt, and underneath that a lacy red G-string that fit tightly on her in all the right ways. For her top she was to wear a white dress shirt, cut and tied to show off her midriff while it hugged her breasts.'Not Kodama-big, but I doubt they will complain, Hikari giggled to herself as she took out the tie that completed the look, made of the same material as the skirt. She planned on wearing it loose so it did not get in the way, but not so loose that it could not be tugged on like a makeshift collar if the situation called for it. Beyond the outfit there was a metal plug she hoped would help for later and a generous bottle of lubricant. All in all it was enough to make a JAV actress blush.

Hikari did not know the exact rhyme or reason for her inclinations or fantasies, nor did she especially care to. On some basic level she supposed that after a life dedicated to upholding rules and regulations and stability, she liked the idea of breaking all of that and going wild. It was something that surprised her, something that she tried to bury for a long time until it slipped out as a candid admission to Touji in the bedroom, and broke the seal. What was more surprising was how fine Touji was about the whole thing. He liked to see her like that, either with him or someone else. He said she looked like wild fox and that it only made it hotter.

 

This would not be the first time they had done this, but never before had they done something on this scale. Hikari giggled again as she stripped down from her regular street clothes and put them in the bag. Her and Touji's first attempt at this had been with Kensuke. The poor boy had nearly fainted when she and Touji had explained what they wanted. Since then, in addition to occasional repeats with Kensuke, the two had found a few handful of additional boys over the years whom they could trust to do this with, close friends and classmates they could let into their secret world. Today was different, a step further out even for them. It had started as a joke, Hikari offering to screw the whole track team if Touji managed to whip them into winners. But as Touji worked harder and harder and their school racked up win after win, the joke stopped being funny and became something else. Hikari bit her lip again as she remembered watching tonight's championship meet. Having to use all the will she had not to touch herself while sitting in the stands as they won race after race, jump after jump.

After putting in the plug with a happy shudder, Hikari threw her street clothes in her bag and left the stall, taking a moment to check herself out in the mirror. She was the very model of what she fought so hard against in her day to day life, cleavage and skin on display all over. A dozen dirty words and insults danced through her head as she imagined what her fellow school council members would say if they saw her now, each one exciting her more then the last. Blinking Hikari realized she missed the last bit, the piece de resistance of the outfit. Reaching inside her bag once more she pulled out a pair of pink hair ties, the worn balls reminding her of her old days as class rep. It was the first thing Touji ever complimented about her and they were something she would keep with her forever.

Taking her bag, Hikari turned off the light on her way out as she made her way towards the gym and the locker rooms beside them, already hearing the raucous laughter of the boys echoing out from the room and down the hall. They would be alone, she knew. The couch went straight home after games and all the spectators would be long gone from here, that left only the three boys from the team that stayed and her Touji to change and shower before they too would leave, no doubt planning on some celebration somewhere. 'I have a better prize for you.' Taking a deep breath Hikari licked her lips and pushed open the heavy wooden door and walked into the changing room. The cheers and laughter went silent as one by one they saw her. “Hello, boys,” she said with as much impish charm as she could muster.

Hikari's heart was beating in her chest like a war drum as she scanned the room. All around her were lean, fit boys of varying sizes and various states of undress, all gobsmacked save one: Her love in the corner of the room, wearing nothing but a towel and the biggest grin she had ever seen.

Eventually one of the boys she recognized, Masaki, spoke up, his eyes darting between Hikari and Touji. “Umm... what the fuck is this?”

Hikari giggled and left her bag by the door, walking over to the boy with a sway in her hips. “You boys were impressive out there, a lot better then when you started this season. It was fun watching you run about. I thought that I could... reward you all for such a good result. Something a bit more personal then those medals they gave you. That is... if your not too tired from the victory?” Hikari licked her lips as she ran a soft finger up Masaki's chest. She was scared but excited, like riding a roller coaster.

Masaki gulped audibly, his body below the neck frozen before looking over to Touji. “Is this some... are you okay with this?”

Touji smiled, his body still wet and steaming from the shower, holding the front of his towel tight he walked over to the two of them, the other boys closing in. “More than okay. My girlfriend is a damn fox.” He licked his lips as his free hand climbed up Hikari's skirt, giving her ass a nice squeeze. “And I like watching her have fun.” He leaned in close, his figure towering over his girlfriend, and kissed her cheek. “You look fantastic babe... You okay?”

Hikari smiled and turned to Touji, admiring his body. He could be dumb as a brick sometimes but at least he was built like one too. Yum. “I'm great,” she nodded earnestly before turning to Masaki and the other boys. “So what do you say? Want to have some fun?”

The boy flustered, his eyes taking her all in as he stammered, “Well I don't know... since Touji said it was okay maybe I could....”

“Oh, move it or lose it Masaki!” Hikari turned to see a excited young man she remembered as Touma come closer. He was leaner then Touji but wiry, with bleached blonde hair that fell over his eyes. “I'm not gonna wait in line while you miss out on a good thing.”

Hikari shivered in anticipation as he took a moment to circle her, taking her all in, “You're always so brash, Touma! somehow I knew you'd be first. You looked nice out there, with your big, hard shotput. So strong.”

Touma licked his lips and began tracing a hand along the curves of Hikari's exposed skin. “I could tell. You looked really excited.” His hand ran up her thigh and brushed against the growing wetness of her lacy panties. “You feel more excited now though don't you? Don't worry...” He took Hikari's trembling hand and placed it on his crotch, letting her feel his hardness through his shorts. “I'm pretty excited too.”

Hikari shuddered as she felt up his cock through his tented shorts. He wasn't lying, and he wasn't the only one. Around her she could see a myriad of expressions on the faces of the watching boys. Jealousy from Masaki at being usurped, Ryoto with hunger in his eyes as he slowly peeled off his shirt... Sitting at the opposite bench watching it all was Touji, his hands behind his head as he grinned. “You better be excited, Touma! That's my girl you got there. Now, show her what you got. Unless you're all talk?”

Hikari smiled and winked at Touji before returning to Touma, giving a impish pout. “Yeah, I hope not. I expect a lot more from you champs.” Hikari began to get onto her knees, her stockings getting wet from the damp tile. “Come on, Touma,” she said opening her mouth wide, “show me.”

Glancing behind him nervously to Touji once more, Touma shook his head and pulled down the elastic of his shorts, letting his cock flop free with a bounce before bringing a hand to hold it. “You want it, here it is. Come on, Class Prez, have a taste,” he said with a nervous laugh.

 

Hikari did not need to be told twice, leaning forward and kissing Touma from the base to the tip and down again. He was still warm from the shower and the strong smell of bodywash clung to him. He wasn't as big as Touji, but few were. One hand grasping the base of Touma's dick, the other holding onto his hip, Hikari took the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue over it lovingly. She always loved tasting or taking fresh cock while Touji watched.

Touma moaned, running a hand through Hikari's hair as she bobbed her head smoothly and deeply. “Gods, who would have guessed our Class President was such a slut? You... ah... you really were just... waiting for this, weren't you?”

Hikari nodded as best she could without breaking her rhythm, his words driving her on as she let go of Touma's hip to move to her now thoroughly soaked panties, her fingers deflty pushing them aside to rub her slick lips hard. It was wonderful, the culmination of the persistent running daydream that had been playing in her mind since her “joke”. Opening her eyes to look up at Touma, Hikari shivered as she saw he was now joined by a friend.

Masaki was blushing firetruck-red, but standing at the ready. Very ready. “I uh, decided I want some fun too... if that is okay?” He blushed again, looking down at his feet.

Hikari giggled and had the hand that was holding Touma's cock by the base switch to begin to stroking Masaki, running a hand up and around his cock as her thumb played with the head. “Of course not. Its why I'm here right? I want you to enjoy yourself! You earned it.”

“Hey don't forget about me!” Touma protested, reaching down and grabbing Hikari's tie, pulling her back towards his crotch.

Hikari smiled and complied, something twitching lustfully inside her at being used like this, happy to completely let go. Opening her mouth she tried to take as much of Touma into her mouth as she could, covering it with spit to ease the process. Bobbing her head in time with the strokes she was giving Masaki, Hikari could feel them twitch and spasm in her grasp as she heard the moans of the boys above her.

Letting Touma out of her mouth she quickly grabbed him with her other hand and pumped madly until they came, each seconds apart. Hikari moaned as the thick spray of cum from both boys hit her, splashing on her face, neck, and chest. She felt sexy, wonderful, the center of adoring attention. Letting go of the now panting boys, she looked to Touji who was watching with keen eyes. “How do I look?”

Touji smiled and laughed. “Like something worth winning for. A real prize slut. But you're not done, are you? You still have the rest of the team. And I don't think for a minute you're satisfied with just a couple of cumshots, are you?”

Hikari licked her lips and laughed. “You kidding? That was just the three-K...” Hikari's smile widened as she laid back and spread her legs, showing herself off to Touji. “I'm in it for the marathon.”

 

*

The party continued, one change of costume later, in the Student Council room. Whatever hesitation there was before had evaporated, replaced by a boundless enthusiasm among the team. Hikari was silently very thankful they were athletes and had plenty of energy drinks.

She was not sure about bringing the cheerleader outfit at first but in the building excitement that led up to tonight she could not help but toss it in as well. It's bright blue and yellow pleated skirt, now spotted with stains, looked terrifically naughty on her hips, along with the snug top emblazoned with the school's logo.

She moaned on the downstroke as she rode Ryoto, her skirt bouncing up and down as she filled herself up over and over. He was the leanest of the boys, the sprinter, with long arms that held her as she continued to bounce and jiggle on his lap. He seemed uncomfortable taking the lead so Hikari was more then happy to help him, giggling as she gave out fake cheers. “Gimme a C! Gimme a O! Gimme a C! Gimme a... K! Whats that spell?”

From across the the small room, sitting in the swivel chair she usually sat in during meetings she could hear Touji laugh. “What you love most?”

Hikari shuddered with a small climax, dropping herself all the way to Ryoto's base with a single motion. The act would make her excited regardless but it had a added effect here where she normally held such influence and sway. Biting her lip, Hikari rose, reveling in the feeling of Ryoto scraping against her inner walls. He seemed to be enjoying it too, cooing as Hikari towered over him, his hands ghosting over her body as if he was still afraid to touch.

“Can I...” His hands went to her chest, hovering above her breasts anxiously.

“Of course! Its why I'm here!” Hikari laughed and pushed down once more, making them both groan before taking Ryoto's hands in hers and leading them under her shirt to squeeze and knead her breasts. “You can...ah... taste them if you want.”

Ryoto did not need any more encouraging, reaching forward and taking her breasts into his hands greedily. His long fingers shimmying up Hikari's cheerleader top to stare as he fondled and squeezed, his thunbs pinching and rubbing over her sensitive nipples making Hikari yelp. “You have nice tits Hikari, nice and round and soft.” He smiled as he grew bolder. “You should show them off more, instead hiding them away like you do.”

Hikari smiled, slowing her pace to let Ryoto play with her breasts, his brazen compliments exciting her. “Thank you Ryoto... maybe I should. Walking around all open and free and... ah!” Hikari stopped to give out a cry as Ryoto leaned forward to kiss her breast, licking her nipple before biting gently. She loved this, being adored, being used, being as sexy and forward and slutty as she wanted. Groaning with pleasure Hikari ground herself into Ryoto again, her juices running down her thighs and spilling on the plastic chair below them.

 

She was so enraptured by it all she did not hear someone approach from behind until they were already there. Two strong hands roamed her waist as she felt someone roughly kiss her neck before whispering in her ear. “I hope you did not forget about me,” she heard him whisper hungrily before she felt something hard and slick grind into the small of her back. Hikari knew who it was long before she heard the words. Touji.

Hikari smiled and turned her head to give her boyfriend a quick kiss. “How could I forget about the best boyfriend ever?” She licked her lips as she peeked over her shoulder, catching a glimpse of Touji's dick. It was impressive even for someone Touji's size, a fat, long thing that never failed to make Hikari melt. When they first began experimenting it took a while for Hikari to get used to it, to enjoy it without some pain. But in like so many things, Touji was unexpectedly caring and patient though the whole ordeal. Always listening and gentle when she asked him to be. Now she could get wet just thinking about his dick stretching her out.

“I've been waiting. I was hoping my team would loosen you up for me.” A broad, rough hand crept down and squeezed her ass. “I like seeing you all wet and wild. You like it too don't you?” His voice was low and hungry. Somewhere inside her Hikari recognized he was playing a character as much as she was. Not that it made it any less fun. “Don't worry, I won't bother poor Ryoto. I have a different place in mind.”

Hikari gave a heady gasp as she felt Touji's fingers creep down her crack to the plug she had placed there earlier, wiggling it around to tease her. “Ah! Touji... please!” Hikari felt almost overwhelmed, her body being pleasured from so many places at once.

“'Please' what?” Touji asked coyly, pressing the plug in deeper before squeezing her ass hard. “Pull this thing out? Fuck you silly? I bet you wear this thing all the time, daydreaming about getting all your holes filled up while you strut about the school.” Touji's voice was as rough as his hands, it was enough to make her go weak.

“Yesss!” Hikari managed through gritted teeth as she anticipated the wonderful feeling that was to come. Trembling as she imagined what her fellow councilors would say if they saw her now. “I need it!”

Touji gave a low chuckle as he pulled the fat steel plug out slowly, careful not hurt her. He knew he was doing it right when his efforts were greeted by a great moan followed by a wet pop as the plug left. Putting it aside on the desk Touji guided his cock, slick and wet from a good deal of lube to Hikari's other entrance. “Bad girl! You said you were our prize, but you're the one having all the fun.”

Hikari wanted to say something, to coyly apologize or to egg Touji on, but as he slowly pressed into her, stretching and filling her so wonderfully, all she could do was give a muffled cry. For a moment she worried about falling over before she felt two sets of hands holding her up, gripping her snugly.

“You feel really nice, Class President,” Touji said smugly as he pushed in, making Hikari shudder under him, the warm, wet tightness making him smile. “Is this how you got elected? A lot of well placed lays?” Touji chuckled. “I imagine it worked better than all those fliers.”

Ryoto spoke up weakly from beneath the two, his voice harsh as he tried to hold himself in. “She's... got my vote.”

Chuckling, Touji held Hikari up in his arms as he began to thrust in time with Ryoto beneath him, the smaller boy panting as he slammed into her pussy, crying out from the movement. Leaning in to whisper in Hikari's ear, Touji smiled. “My sprinter is about to cross the finish line. Can you feel it? Do you want it on you... or in you?”

Hikari swallowed, trying to muster an answer. “In... please in. I wanna.... feel stuffed.” Despite the situation, Hikari could not help but blush at the request. Her mind going into a happy blankness as she felt them bury herself in her.

Off the hook, Ryoto gave in giving a guttural moan as he came, gripping Hikari's hips tightly as he sprayed himself inside her.

Hikari cried out as the feeling pushed her over the edge of a huge orgasm, falling back onto Touji's strong chest as Ryoto's thick white cum blanketed her inner walls. Trying to catch her breath, Hikari was hit by the smell of it all, the intoxicating sticky sweet musk of sweat mixed with everything else. Riding out the waves she felt Touji wrap his thick arms around her in a embrace, burying his face in her shoulder. The effect was strong, she felt happy and used, weak and needy, but safe and protected all at once. “Thank you, Touji.”

With a huge degree of care, Touji picked Hikari up and off Ryoto, his cock wetly slapping against his stomach. Still holding Hikari close, Touji's mask faded for a moment, his natural goofy earnestness shining through. “Anytime. You really do look hot as hell. You up for a little more?”

Hikari smiled and looked up at her boyfriend with stars in her eyes. “Of course I am,” Hikari smiled, reaching up and placing a hand on his cheek. “I'm your big slutty prize, right? Lets go out with a bang.”

Touji grinned and licked his lips, the showy bravado returning. “Alright then! Touma! Masaki! Stop jerking off and come over here!” Touji carried Hikari over one of the desks and laid her on her back. “Lets show the Class President what we can do when pushed to the limit!” He thrust his dick back inside her pussy, eliciting a moan from Hikari. 

The two boys, who had been watching the previous display in frozen, bated fascination stood up at once and hurried over to the other side of the table, dicks in hand. After a moment Masaki spoke up “You want us to...”

Touma grinned and looked down at Hikari pumping his dick as he moved in front of her now drooling mouth. “Its obvious, idiot. The slut won't be happy until she's all full up. Isn't that right?”

Hikari nodded, taking in the sweet musk from Touma's swinging member, so close yet so far. “Please... use me... I want... I want to be your prize.”

Touma licked his lips before stepping forward, rubbing himself on Hikari's face before meeting her lips before pushing in gently. Touma groaned hungrily at the wonderful feeling of Hikari's wet mouth on him. After giving Hikari a moment to relax he began to push in and out slowly, dragging his dick across her tongue.

Hikari gurgled happily, Touji thrusting into her on one end and Touma on the other and between them she could feel Masaki's hands roaming and groping her. It was all too much, a cavalcade of flesh and sweat and cum. Inside her she felt another burst coming, a building, burning feeling that spread over body. This was everything that she wanted. Feeling Touji's movements becoming erratic she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in and begging him not to stop. Above her she was only barely aware of the mixing voices. A chorus of equal parts praise and shame until one last hard thrust by Touji hit her in just the right spot making something in her explode, and she wasn't the only one. First Touji then another and another they came, coating her inside and out with their warm thick salty seed. Crying out around Touma he quickly backed off, leaving a dribble out of her mouth as Hikari arced her back in a triumphant, Earth-shaking orgasm. Panting for air, she was vaguely grateful the desk had not given out.

She was not alone for long, with Touji once again scooping her up into his arms and holding her close to his chest, her legs far too weak to stand at the moment. “You were amazing, Hikari,” Touji said lovingly as he rocked her gently. “Did you have fun?”

Hikari sighed, breathing deeply as the waves of the orgasm left her. “You have no idea. Thank you so much for this. Though I have to say,” the happy smile on her face shifted into a grin before she punched Touji in the arm playfully, “I'm a little mad I almost missed this! You showboating in the fifteen hundred heat almost cost you the medal!” She pouted playfully as Touji laughed, letting her down.

“Yeah that was... well I got a ear full from coach about it don't worry.” The bravado on Touji melted as his girlfriend teased him.

Hikari smiled for a moment and took a deep breath, coming out of that space. Turning around she pointed at the the three boys behind her while putting her other hand on her hip “You three! Don't just stand there laying about. Touma, there is a bucket and some sponges in that closet over there, take the bucket and go to the washroom! Wait till the water is warm, then fill the bucket and bring it back here. Masaki, I want you to go back to the locker room and make sure everything is in its place down there. Ryoto! Get up and come with me, we're gonna get a mop and some soap from the janitor's closet. Let's get this place spick and span!”

The three of them looked at Hikari, then at each other, then back at Hikari, with the blonde Touma eventually speaking up. “You want us to... clean?”

Hikari gave a authoritative huff. “Obviously! What kind of President would I be if I left the place a giant mess? Now get moving. And you better do a good job or you can forget about this ever happening again!”

Masaki was slack jawed. “Again?” The boy looked to the other three again, a newfound panic spreading between them. Quickly they scrambled up from their seats to hurry off to their tasks, leaving Hikari and Touji smiling.

“See, they are good guys when they have the right motivation,” Touji chuckled.

“Explains how you managed to make them winners.” Hikari leaned against her boyfriend, her head resting on his shoulder. She was tired and sore and more then a little smelly but she could not have been happier. It would not be long till she hung up her armband and left this room then this school forever. And after that... Hikari did not know what the future held, her past had taught her never to think it a certainty. But as long as she could, she would hold onto Touij and the memories they made in places like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.This is my first real foray into writing smut so I expect there will be some growing pains. It was to me a nice light break between working on other things nothing too serious but also not something to put no effort in. I tried to make Hikari and Touji believable characters sex and all as well inject some heart into a otherwise very base experience.


End file.
